


Embrasse Moi

by ravendell



Series: 暗恋AU [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravendell/pseuds/ravendell
Summary: 那些被抑制的被漠视的被渴求的感情，终有一日会统统爆发。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 三更半夜就喜欢爆肝，我大概是学不乖了。

#

 

有那么些时候，他盼望能抚平那头名为事与愿违的洪水猛兽，却忘记了自己终究逃不过避不开始料未及的命运。

 

这就好比是MACUSA在几周后将Newt Scamander拯救纽约的事迹刊登在预言家日报的头条，迫使这位动物学家四处奔走躲避风头，缩身藏匿在舆论哗然之中。

 

是的，他现在成了名人，奔波于世界各地找寻奇兽的事情如今无人不知，无人不晓。纵使各界的巫师不再称他为“Scamander的弟弟”，但这并无法改变他原有的畏缩个性和社交障碍。Newt毕竟不是Theseus。

 

他大概该感谢Grindelwald在他出书之前便让他一夜成名，这或许对自己即将上市的动物保护书籍而言是件好事。不过，有否愿意领情还买他账的好心读者，又是另一回事儿了。

 

倒也称不上是杞人忧天，不过是缘于他习惯了被漠视，以至才在游荡街头时被一声“Scamander先生”止住脚步而感到诧异。这本是他兄长才能拥有的名声，他本是一辈子都得生活在Thesues的阴影下。即便他的热度不及战争英雄，但如是重担仓促地打压在肩上，实在是不自在，不好受的。

 

至少，对Newt来说，叫人敬慕的功名利禄不是他所追求的一切。他所关心的，大抵只是那箱子奇兽的安危——

 

以及一位远在美洲的旧相识。

 

#

 

若论预知，Newt绝对估不到自己将在几个月后会重返纽约。他在这方面差的要死。

 

回溯起当时他承诺安全部部长，自己会将书的初稿亲自送到对方手中的场景，那记忆正如无风拂过的湖面，全无波痕及涟漪，尚是保存得完好。至于为何是亲身，这道不清说不明的缘由，其实是不值得去追究的。

 

他真的累了。连续十几夜的不眠不休，再加上自己方才乘船时因害怕动物再次脱胎而不敢安心打盹儿，这位英国男人下了船后险些还险些被绊倒——幸在身旁的船员一个激灵托住了他，那只早该拿去修理的手提箱才没又在美洲大陆酿成大祸。

 

他愣了一下，蓝绿色的眼眸遽然失了焦，所有的事物变得渺茫而模糊——好似伦敦的浓雾飘洋过海，最终止于眼前，为他的世界蒙上一层灰。

 

还是抵不过破门而入的困意，于是他缓缓闭上了双眸。像是整个人掉进了无尽的深海，嘈杂的人声在向他挥手告别，四周沉寂起来，冷清得连他都忘了自己身在何处。

 

恍然间，他似乎是听见了熟悉的声线，有人在交谈。声音从不远处传来，它夹杂着皮鞋起落在地面的清脆声，回荡在他的耳畔，且久久无法消逝。

 

有人喊他Scamander先生，有人喊他Newt，他微微开口，却一个音节也吐不出，反而感到手上的重量减轻了——

 

梅林啊，他的箱子！

 

接踵而至的恐慌感上一秒还在催促他睁眼，却又在下一秒被徒然覆上手心的温度驱散得净尽。那份含杂着心疼的暖意，莫名地令他惬意。

 

他大致是听错了声音，他大致是猜错了人，毕竟那个人不可能会出现在这儿。至少，不会是现在，不会是这个时间点。

 

Newt如此想着，让睡意带走了最后一点理智，恣意由身子沉落入梦中。他陷入了熟睡，为此他没有留意到到帮他拎着箱子的人赫然攥紧了那只握着他的手，也未发觉对方勾起嘴边的弧度，更没察觉到那人在他的额头上落下的轻吻。

 

#

 

次日的阳光透过窗与帘之间的缝隙照亮了房间一隅，然而裹在被窝里的人依旧是毫无动弹，可那团棉被随着呼吸声上下起伏的频率，自始自终都没能骗到任何人。

 

而这短暂的寂静下一刻便被窗帘自动拉开的声响划破。化成利刃的阳光柔和不再，蓦然刺穿了熟睡者合拢的双眸，执意地将人拉出被单。

 

眨了眨眼，躺在暖阳中的英国男人倏然直起了身子，他怔坐着环视了一圈，原本睡意惺忪的脸色不知何时已被惊与恐两种慌感窃走——过于舒适的床具以及不合要求的房间，无不摆明了这房间绝对不是他预定的那间。

 

幸好他的衣物还在，他的箱子——也还在。可喜可贺。

 

然后他听到了令人怀念的脚步声。有人正朝他踏来，皮鞋落地时的沉闷声越来越响，他知道来者离他越来越近。

 

其实答案一早就明摆在那儿，只是他不敢相信，不敢承认罢了。但他最终还是作出默认，心念着果不其然，又无法抑制那份悄然萌生的乐意。

 

他不自觉地抬起头张望。

 

“你醒了。”沉稳的男声，“感觉如何？”

 

像是时光倒流，那股强烈的熟悉感再度涌了回来。Newt睁大了眼，几秒前还紧绷着的神经铁塔这一刻迅速夷为平地。

 

“好极了(never feel so good)。”

 

他瞥见Percival Graves点头嗯了两声。四目交接于不约而同的瞬间，Newt并未察觉自己脸上的尴尬笑容早已不留情面地将他羞赧暴露给对方。

 

不过，来者不拒，并回以转瞬即逝的微笑。

 

#

 

殊不知冷空气凝结得如此之快，死寂立即代替了久别重逢的三两句寒暄。找不到话题的难堪感近乎要将这位远道而来的动物学家击落在地。沉默似毒雾，在两人的头顶疯狂盘旋，在餐桌的上边肆意蔓延。

 

他只是该死的不知道自己该如何开口，仿佛是心智退化回了牙牙学语，他感到无措。那时候智商还在和他玩捉迷藏，那时候说错话或不说话都是可以被谅解，那时候他还无需为自己的人际关系感到担忧。

 

所以，这就是Newt Scamander更愿意与动物相处的原因，尤其是他那一箱子的奇兽。当然，他眼前这位西装革履的高级哺乳动物是个例外。

 

手里的餐具早已被握得发热，Newt盯着盘子里的食物，像是那只煎蛋能和他交流并安慰他那样，他只是一动不动地盯着，失神。

 

他提起叉子，打算将所有的不满一概发泄在无辜的煎蛋上。但Newt未料及自己戳破蛋黄的那刹间，对面人开口后的沉稳声调与银叉碰瓷时发出的声响，竟会苟同撕裂开他们之间相隔的纸膜。

 

“我想我还欠你一声道谢。”

 

说话人垂着眼，并没有刻意抬起头去观察Newt不知所措的表情。但Percival的确很待见对方的叉子一下一下地虐待煎蛋的动作。

 

他没移开定格住的目光，仅仅是继续补充：“谢谢你救了我。”

 

“不用谢？我猜。我只是……”不合时宜的停顿。瞥见对方赫然投来的眼神，Newt不由得咽了口唾沫，“我只是发现了他不是你。”

 

“那就足够好了。”Percival叹了口气，他又低下了头，拿过手边的杯子啜了口里面的棕色液体。大概是咖啡，Newt忖着，默然在心里记上一笔。

 

“还有，那是我做的早饭，不是家养小精灵。”

 

“哦，我很抱歉！”

 

英国男人赶忙停下手上的动作。因慌乱的动作而离手的叉子落在瓷碟上，奏出清脆利落的声响。

 

妙极了，又是一阵沉默。

 

Percival动了动嘴皮，接着那只蛋便恢复成了原先的模样。Newt愣了几秒，全然忘记了他也是个巫师事实，纵使对方只是使了个小小的无杖魔法。把“完好如初”用在修补鸡蛋上，未免有些小题大做；但既然Percival本人乐意之至，那就没什么好反驳的了。

 

“抱歉。”再一次。但Newt不知道自己到底是为何而道歉，也许是因为他又一次搞砸了什么。

 

“没事。”

 

放下已然见底的杯子，Percival又挂起了那副肃穆的表情。“我总预备有后备计划。”

 

谁也没有主动指出句中的瑕疵，谁也没有开口反驳，只因彼此皆不愿再提及早些时候发生过的不愉快。既然过往已褪去了色彩，就任它染上灰白色吧，空洞的回忆早已不值得再去纠缠，这些他们都知道。诚然。

 

该说的和不该说的，还有那些任何人都看得见的事情和感情，他们一早就是心知肚明的。

 

#

 

“你需要洗个澡。”

 

男人富有磁性的嗓音拂过耳畔，湿热的鼻息倏然喷吐在他的后颈上。这令刚弯下身子的动物学家剧烈颤动了一下，赤色在悄然间爬上了耳根。

 

“而且，你的衣服该换了。”

 

Newt微微侧过头，不意外地看见安全部部长正俯着身子靠在他后背。对方似乎是要压在他身上，威胁他不准躲进箱子里。说好听点，这是一个变相的背后拥抱。

 

意识到两人此刻的姿势有多么不自然后，动物学家的脸上立即涌起了潮红。堪比煮熟时的红壳鸡蛋，逐渐升温的趋势一路蔓延到了他的脖子根；那些数不尽的雀斑似乎要与殷红色媲美，最终却败下阵来做了陪衬。

 

“不用……”慌了好一会儿，Newt才支支吾吾地回应道。不过，Percival并不在意如是琐碎，他只是利用了这十几秒中的空档欣赏了一番。尔后他拽着那件孔雀蓝大衣的后摆，连人带箱的拖到沙发上，还指使对方乖乖坐好。

 

“我相信你这次来访是有目的的，对吗？”

 

Percival没放过任何让对方移开目光的机会，他那炙热的视线近乎能将Newt灼伤。安全部部长痊愈后的气势像是他又回到了鼎盛时期，回归MACUSA时脸上那副楚楚逼人的模样不知吓傻了多少个为他工作的傲罗。“你不擅长骗人，你知道的。”

 

令Newt感到纳闷的是，他听得出Percival的心急，但不清楚对方焦急于何事何物。纵使他的兄长在他的面前扯了无数次美国安全部部长的事迹，可那些都是一面之词，Thesues的看法并不代表所有人。

 

Newt发现他从来都不了解Percival Graves这个人，虽然对方答了应会给他寄信，不过他忘了自己是个周游列国的动物学家。无准确地址可言，又有哪只美洲的猫头鹰能锁定他的位置？想必没有。

 

所以他们的关系仍旧称不上熟稔。

 

“我想，是的。”Newt换了个坐姿，顺便缓了口气。被一种掺杂着压迫与渴望的目光一直盯着的滋味可不太好。“呃，我得去看看我的朋友们……”

 

不得不说这场面是相当尴尬的。动物学家咬紧下唇，纠结自己是否该再次出声，但最后选择用眼神示意对方松开衣摆。Percival似乎才发现自己的手仍攥着那件大衣，他匆忙松手，踉跄后退了几步。

 

Newt从沙发上坐起，径直走向他的箱子，没敢多说一句话。安全部部长望着快要钻进箱子里的浅褐色脑袋，说：“……抱歉阻止了你。”他的语气又复低沉下来，真诚与歉意满溢而出。

 

朦胧间，他听见Newt回了他一句没关系。对方的愉悦心情藉着高涨的音调从下边传出，听着悦耳极了。Percival顿然有些庆幸动物学家没能看见此刻他脸上漾起的愚蠢神情。

 

“Graves先生！你要下来看看吗？”

 

哦，这主意确实很诱人，不过——

 

“不……我需要去洗个澡。”

 

#

 

“忙完了？”

 

不知过了多久，在Percival着手翻开下一本报告之前，他漫不经心地问了一句。但他的语气却不像是在寻求对方的答复，更倾向于自言自语。箱子里的捣鼓声音持续了好一阵子，现在终于消停下来。

 

Percival估计是时候了。

 

如果麻鸡界有预测未来的比赛，毫无疑问，Percival Graves能拿前三名。英国的动物学家，不出所料，他下一秒便从箱子里爬了出来，嘴里还叼着根魔杖。

 

或许只是一次巧合，又或许是心智相投；但到底如何，无人能揭秘，只能由时间代他们慢慢探讨。

 

“Pickett说你昨天压到他了。”

 

把魔杖收回大衣后，Newt蹲下身子把箱子合上。他发誓这下次英国时要把箱子送去修理，他的Niffler实在是顽皮得令人担忧。“不过我告诉他，你是无意的。”

 

“我确实没留意到他的存在，”Percival抬头瞥了眼Newt，恰好捕捉到后者朝他露出的微笑，“他没受伤吧？”

 

“当然没有！别担心！”Newt的语调徒然上扬，雀跃的神色几近照亮了整个房间。Percival只是不能自制地放纵自己的目光过久地停留在不远处的男人身上。

 

沉寂了很久，安全部部长不断投来的焦灼的视线迫使Newt别开了眼，然而在他面颊上晕开的淡红早已将他的不安出卖给对方。

 

犹豫了片刻后，他走过去坐到Percival的身旁，在后者放下手中的文件时轻声说：“还记得我上次说要出书的事情吗？”

 

“当然，”Percival回答，“你是来给我送书的？”

 

点了点头，Newt侧过身拿出藏在身后的东西。那是一本相当精致的书，至少从封面看来就是这样。Percival笃定书里的内容亦是同样精彩，Scamander家族的基因向来都容不得他小觑。

 

尤其是Newt Scamander。

 

在Percival接过那本书并将它放好后，他及时握住了对方那双想缩回去的手。Newt的手掌并不如他所接触过的大部分人的那般柔软细腻，取而代之的是粗糙与结实感，但意外的舒适。

 

“你该解释一下昨天的情况。”Percival毫无征兆地发问，然后又突然补充道，“我想知道你昨天的情况。”

 

无法质疑的陈述句，无法反抗的威迫力。安全部部长散发出的严苛气息仿佛又将Newt的神志驱回了那次不堪回首的死刑判决。他真的不能再来一次了。

 

Percival没有松开手，为此他能清楚感受到对方手心里泛出的湿凉，以及微弱的颤抖。他深知Newt在怕他，他为此慌乱。所以Percival在下一秒便伸手抱住了他，在他的耳边低声抚慰，让他放松紧绷着的神经。

 

“我只是在担心你，Newt。”

 

所有的突兀行动，不过都是由恐惧促成，由意识指使，由关心建树而成结果罢了。

 

#

 

“我知道……我知道的，Graves先生。”

 

那双灰绿色的眼眸深不见底，好似能将迷途着吸进那汪深潭中，再也无从逃脱。Newt合上了眼，“我大概是劳累过度了。我没有害怕。”

 

“叫我Percival，”叹了口气后，Percival犹豫了，但还是将怀里的人搂得更紧，“或者是Percy，你喜欢哪个？”

 

有些放不下的，始终还是会放不下，譬如那些假装能瞒天过海其实早已人尽皆知的逞强。Grindelwald用他的外表做过什么糟心事，他不在乎，但他放不下。而他知道Newt也是。

 

“对不起，Percy……”动物学家呜咽着往他的怀里缩了缩，“谢谢你，我好多了。”

 

“你为什么总是道歉？”Percival微微皱眉。他不知该如何改变Newt对他的看法，他只知道那位敏感的动物学家仍是会畏惧自己的外表。“你明明什么也没做错。”

 

Newt以为自己能舍下，可到了晚上他还是会做噩梦，轨道上那次惨无人道的折磨为他带及的创伤是他这辈子也无法淡忘的。逃离梦魔都方法不止一个，但他选择了彻夜不眠，只因他更愿意用温和的方式折磨自己。

 

他拽紧了Percival的外衣，贪婪地嗅着对方的身上的味道，淡淡的沐浴乳香气令他舒服地哼了两声。

 

“因为我总是会搞砸一切。比如Leta，和Jacob，还有你，Gra— 不，Percy。还有你。”

 

似只在晒太阳的慵懒猫咪，Newt把脑袋往他的怀里埋得更深。“你没有，Newt，你做得很好。”

 

“别承蒙我了Percy，我真的很讨人厌。”怀里的人攥起手垂了他一拳，不轻不重，力度适中，未能阻止他的继续发言。

 

“但我没有讨厌你。而这就够了。

 

Percival捧着Newt的脸，迫使后者抬起头。灰绿色的眼睛流淌着惊异和悲伤，以及一丝渺茫的温柔。

 

“为什么？”

 

他听见Newt在恍然中呢喃，为此他需要说些什么。什么都好，他深知他要。但Percival只是低下头，以一个吻止住所有想说出口但未能说出口的遗憾。

 

被推倒在沙发上，还未反应过来的动物学家眨了眨眼，迷茫与困惑苟同而至，但下一秒便化成巨浪吞没了理智。这好比是一场赌博，他下了赌注上了瘾，便难以自拔。

 

他想要更多，难以被填满的空虚也在索求更多，于是他恣意让双手攀上Percival的脖颈，仰起头回应对方的主动。

 

两种全然不同的情意不期而遇，擦出火花碰出涟漪。欲念来得汹涌，来得突兀，却无人不欢。起初的一个蜻蜓点水的吻，逐渐演化成激烈的热吻。由欲望支配的疯狂淹没了彼此，手指摩挲过皮肤滑过衣料钻进了无法挽回的深度，无人停止亦无人阻止。

 

或许这就是一切了，Newt想。

 

傍晚的柔光倾洒进房，点燃了情火。Newt的绿眼睛近在咫尺，炙热而明亮，蓝与绿交替于其中，在支离破碎的微光下显得深浅不一，却能清晰地倒映着Percival独有的颜色。

 

“因为……”唇与齿交接的缝隙中流露着甜蜜和幸福。抛弃所有理智而换来的坦诚相待，想必除了爱情之外的情愫都无从与其比拟，想必除了爱情便没有其他事物能让他们不遗余力地忘我投入。

 

“我爱你。”

 

好似是在引人共舞那般，Percival放缓了节奏——刻意凑上前贴在他的耳根旁低声细语，故意放慢语速念出每一个细微的音节。

 

也不为什么别的，他只为能用最简朴的语言，表达出三个意为永恒的单词，献给自己最爱的人。

 

#

 

消磨殆尽的是伤痕，是过往，和回忆。可有那么些无从改变的东西自始自终都被忽视被掩盖雪藏在那儿。

 

冲不淡的是执着，磨不去的是意念，以及那些一唤即苏醒的，便是爱情。

 


End file.
